


The Proper Care of Actors.

by electricpoetry



Series: Fanfiction Cover Arts [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A Beautiful Mess, Cover Art, Graphics, M/M, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpoetry/pseuds/electricpoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying in a fetal position in the darkest corner of my room while helplessly waiting for the next update on the sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Care of Actors.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The Proper Care of Actors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254819/chapters/396313) by [afrocurl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl), [Clear_Liqueur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Liqueur/pseuds/Clear_Liqueur), [Clocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocks/pseuds/Clocks), and [Etharei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei).


End file.
